You Don't Fool Me
by davis-baker
Summary: “I see right through you, Brooke. You’re not fooling me, but when are you going to stop fooling yourself? Let yourself be happy for a change.” Brooke/Julian. Two-parter. R&R!


**A/N – Hello! I hope everyone has been having an enjoyable holiday season! :) **

**This is going to be two chapters long and it is Brulian because I thought I'd give writing them another shot since a lot of you liked the one shot I had with them. I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Enjoy and Review please!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You Don't Fool Me

Part 1 -

The holiday season used to always be able to cheer Brooke Davis up, yet as she sat in an empty Clothes over Bro's, she seemed everything but pleased. Christmas had passed, and before she knew it, she was all alone on New Year's Eve with a bottle of champagne that had her name on it. It wasn't that she hadn't been invited by her friends to spend the night together, because she had been, but the thought of hanging out just didn't seem to bode well. She didn't feel like talking lately. So, she simply used the excuse that she wasn't feeling that well, and would rather pass on celebrating this year.

She sighed looking out the window, and watched the deserted street consumed by total darkness. No movement occurring in them what so ever. Everyone else was out celebrating with friends, probably getting drunk and having a good time. A couple of years ago, that would have been Brooke. She would have been in New York, her fashion line first kicking off, and Victoria being one who always insisted on attending all sorts of parties, would send her off to some occasion, claiming it was good publicity. If only Victoria knew how she was spending her New Year's this year. She'd probably say it was pathetic and shameful.

Brooke drew her eyes away from the door and to the champagne bottle on the counter. It didn't take long for her to decide that a drink would be a good idea, so she poured herself a glass and took a seat.

The door opened in the store, much to her surprise, letting in a blast of cold air, making her very much alert. When she looked up, expecting to see Peyton, Haley, or even Lucas, she was in for a surprise. It was Julian. Upon her gaze, he offered a wave as the door closed behind him.

"Happy New Year." He spoke before Brooke got the chance to ask what he was doing in her store. "I was just…in the neighborhood… and I decided to stop by."

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded. "Uh huh. I'm sure you were just walking around at nearly midnight on New Year's Eve."

"Hey, it could happen. Not everyone has plans for New Year's…as I'm sure you know."

"Well, for your information, not that I need to give you an answer to defend myself, I was invited to several parties."

"…And you decided that spending the night alone, cooped up in your store was better, why…?"

"I could ask you the same thing for why you're alone."

"Well, I'm not alone now, am I?" Julian smirked and took a seat beside her behind the counter. "You gonna offer me a drink or what?"

If it were any other day, Brooke would've rolled her eyes and told Julian to get lost. But she wasn't in the mood and pushed the bottle of alcohol to Julian along with a glass to pour it in.

"Knock yourself out." She mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey, look how prepared you are. I think you could start yourself your own bar; it'd give Tric a run for its money."

"Funny." Brooke replied, not even slightly amused.

"Okay…Not that it's any of my business, Brooke..." He began while pouring himself a drink. "But how come you're so down? I've been here for a few weeks already, and it's not like you to be this…well, I don't know, depressed? I mean, I know the whole thing with Sam got you upset, but she's back now and-"

"-You're right." Brooke cut him off mid-sentence. "It is none of your business. So I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and just drop it."

She didn't want to think about Sam at the moment. It had been hard since she had come back from god knows where, and just the thought of it all made Brooke uncomfortable.

"Okay." Julian seemed a bit taken back by her tone of voice. "Consider it dropped."

The two sat in silence until Julian turned to face her, waiting to ask another question and hoping not to get his head bitten off once again.

"Well, how about this then; why aren't you out celebrating? I take you as someone who could enjoy a good party."

"And you would know this because…"

"Hello, I'm the producer of a movie based on Lucas's book. It does reveal a lot about you, you know."

"Well obviously you missed a few pages because I've changed. Maybe I enjoyed a party like that a good few years ago, in high school."

"Look, I'm just saying, I thought you'd be more exciting than…this." He gestured around them. "All I'm saying is that I think something's bothering you."

"No. And even if there was something, I wouldn't be spilling my heart out to you."

"Okay." Julian shrugged and stood up, finishing the last of his drink. "Just thought I'd ask." He walked towards the door. "Thanks for the drink and I guess I'll see you around."

Brooke had stayed silent as he got up, ready to leave, until she got the urge to speak up.

"She won't even look at me." She blurted out.

Halfway out the door, Julian turned back around to face Brooke.

"Sam." Brooke went on. "She won't talk to me, she won't look at me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Brooke…" He stood awkwardly, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say next. He wasn't very good at the sympathetic, mushy stuff. "I'm sorry…I'm sure she'll come around."

"She's been home for two weeks already. I feel like I'm to blame. Like taking her into my home was just a bad idea…I think it just ended up causing more trouble."

"That's not true." Julian shook his head and walked back to where he previously sat. "You're doing a great thing by taking care of Sam, and I'm sure she realizes that." He said softly. "And you know what?"

Brooke looked up, a confused look worn on her face. "What?"

"I think you realize that, too." Julian added. "You know that you've done nothing wrong and I think at this point, you're just trying to find something, anything, to pick at. Here you are, all lonely and sad, thinking about how all your other friends get their fairy tale, happy endings. Where's yours, Brooke?"

"I'm not lonely or sad." Brooke scoffed. "Thank you very much. I didn't know you were a therapist."

Julian laughed slightly. "Nope. I'm not a therapist. But I am a producer and I've gotta tell you, I've seen a lot of acting, and yours definitely wouldn't make the cut. Your friends might not be able to, but I see right through you, Brooke. You're not fooling me, but when are you going to stop fooling yourself? Let yourself be happy for a change."

Brooke stared at Julian for a good few minutes after he practically accused her of living a miserable life. He didn't even know her; he had no right to say such things.

"You don't know me, Julian. And from what I can tell about you, you're not a nice guy. I appreciate it that you've helped me out with Sam, but that only goes so far. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Brooke stated plainly, while gesturing for him to get up and leave.

"Fine." Julian sighed, getting up from his seat. "But you just keep that in mind, and if you ever need someone to talk to, well…I'll be stopping by." He gave her a slight smile before turning his back on her, walking towards the door.

Seconds later, realization hit Brooke that she was alone again. Left to bask in her own thoughts, only minutes away from the new year.

His words stayed in her mind.

"_Let yourself be happy…"_

Though she didn't have the energy to fight back with Julian, she was happy. And she knew she was. There was nothing to be sad about. Everyone else around her was happy, and wouldn't that be a reason in itself to make Brooke happy, too?

She was happy; the past year had been one the greatest years of her life. But thinking back, maybe it had been one of the worst, too. It all was too contradicting.

She'd reconnected with some of the most important people of her life by coming back to Tree Hill, but she'd also been attacked, deprived of her want for a child, deprived of love. Her heart that was swelling with pride was torn and ripped into pieces in a matter of months. And now she was just waiting for something, somebody, to come and restore it into whole once more.

Brooke was jerked out of her thoughts as she could hear shouts and cheers coming from outside in the distance. She glanced down at her cell phone and realized it had just turned midnight.

"Happy New Year, Brooke." She mumbled to herself.

"_When are you going to stop fooling yourself?" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I'm really not too sure about this, but I thought I'd give it a try. Please let me know if you liked it. **

**I'm hoping to get the second part up pretty soon, but in case I don't get the chance for another few days, I want to wish everyone a happy new year. **

**Please review!! Thanks :)**

**--Melissa**


End file.
